Luke McGregor
' Luke McGregor' is a Tasmanian-born, Melbourne-based stand-up comedian, best known for his time on Channel 31's Studio A and his extensive work in the Melbourne comedy circuit. In relation to the Dum Dum Club, he is one of the most often mentioned "friends of the show." He was previously the title-holder of the record for most appearances on the show; and has developed somewhat of a cult following on account of his numerous appearances. McGregor, appearing on Episode 4 of Commedian Dell Podcast (http://bit.ly/NZSzUg)t, a podcast hosted by Sean Ryan and Marcus Newman, said that he lived in Tasmania until he was 24; and then moved to Melbourne. He is notable for his "awkward" style of comedy and his peculiar accent, which cannot be pinned down to a single nationality or Australian dialect due to its odd accentuations reflecting a New Zealand accent, as well as his hard pronounciation of "r" sounds. McGregor's first appearance on The Little Dum Dum Club came on the 28th of December, 2010, on the tenth episode of the show and the final show of 2010. He famously laughed out loud at the opening music, Aloe Blacc's Good Things, having never heard the song previously. He returned to the show for episode 57, alongside Nick Cody, which was recorded originally as a part of the Earwolf Challenge. Although not credited as an official guest, McGregor was the master of ceremonies at the second live Dum Dum Club episode in December 2011. McGregor then made an appearance at all three of the Little Dum Dum Club's live shows held at the Melbourne Town Hall for the Melbourne International Comedy Festival in 2012. He was an official guest on the first show, alongside John Safran and Kumali Nanjiani. McGregor returned as a master of ceremonies and "reporter in the field" for the other two live episodes, which were released via Bandcamp. McGregor revived his "reporter in the field" role for the first-ever live show in Sydney at the Comedy Store, which featured appearances from Andrew Denton, Larry Emdur and Scott Dooley, as well as cameos from Dan Ilic and Wil Anderson. A few weeks later, McGregor returned to the studio for episode 96, in which he guested alongside Geraldine Hickey. McGregor returned in order to defend comments made to Karl about his "Twitter policy" on retweets and plugs in a previous episode. In October 2012, McGregor was a guest on the show's 108th episode. The following week, McGregor's birthday party was the central topic of the show with guests Bart Freebairn and David Quirk. This episode brought to light the fact that Luke has a brother, who works in the airforce. Although his name is never given, Karl gives Luke's brother the nickname of "Rick," while Bart gives him the nickname of "Captain Wristy McGregor." In 2013, Luke joined Tommy and Karl in Brisbane for a live epsiode recording alongside Stephen K. Amos and Ronny Chieng. The following week, he returned as a guest alongside Brisbane comic Mel Buttle. In April, Luke once again joined in the MICF festivities as a guest on a live episode, this time alongside Tom Gleeson and Nick Cody. McGregor was also a guest at Nick Cody's birthday party episode alongside Xavier Michelides and Kerryn Cody, Nick's mother. His most recent appearance came in July 2013, in episode 148 alongside Sydney comedian Michael Hing. At the live episode for the 2013 Sydney Comedy Festival, Xavier Michelides appeared after being introduced as Luke, doing an impression of McGregor and his voice. McGregor appeared on an episode with Lawrence Mooney in January 2014; following it up with a MICF live show alongside Greg Behrendt and Dave Thornton. In September 2014, McGregor returned for an episode with David Quirk. These numerous appearances have brought his total to eighteen, making him second only to Nick Cody as the show's most frequent guest. Category:Friends Of The Show